<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusion of The Heart by ametrine_mg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600484">Illusion of The Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametrine_mg/pseuds/ametrine_mg'>ametrine_mg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametrine_mg/pseuds/ametrine_mg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an egocentric undercover spy is put to the task to befriend a clever independent outcast? Will fate test his beliefs or will her family's secrets be more than she can bargain for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stress and Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome all! I don’t have much to say except please be patient with me once I really get this story going. I’m extremely busy but plan on updating as much as I can once my schedule is more set!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat trickled down Draco's temple and his lungs were burning with every breath he took in.</p><p>Another punch came from his right and he quickly ducked, giving him the perfect opportunity to hit Theo square in the jaw.</p><p>"Ow! You fucker, we said not the face!"</p><p>Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Whoops."</p><p>From the outside of the ring, other agents like him were training and putting in their mandatory combat hours. </p><p>Well, agents in training.</p><p>They were all in their late teens and have gained the skills actual agents took years to master  and that is something they prided themselves in. </p><p>"Alright come on you two, Lupin wants all of us in his office in 20." The announcement came from Pansy who was finishing up her stretches with Daphne at the end of the mat.</p><p>At that, Harry stopped punching the bag in front of him and turned with a scowl, "What is it this time?"</p><p>Blaise, who was holding the punching bag, perched up and groaned. "Please no more useless assignments. I am sick and tired of being given pointless stuff."</p><p>Daphne couldn't help and roll her eyes at their impatience. "Those useless assignments are required of us if we ever want to graduate to actual agents."</p><p>"Ha! As if they're ever going to let us free from their leashes." said a cackling Draco.</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Idiots."</p><p>~~~</p><p>One by one they slowly came out of their showers and were ready to meet with the Head who ran their program.</p><p>Remus Lupin was not a man to mess with. He did not take things lightly and to the trainees, he was their worst nightmare come alive. But the kids couldn't help admire him. He is the sole reason the program exists and was the one who recommended them six to be accepted. </p><p>Theo was the one to first speak up when they entered the elevators. He nervously combed his hand through his damp hair and leaned against the wall of the elevator that was taking them up.  "Okay am I the only one slightly worried at what Lupin wants? Because we haven't done anything for us to get in trouble. I think. Right?"</p><p>Draco tipped his head back and groaned at his yapping, "I will have an aneurism if you don't shut your mouth."</p><p>"You'd be doing us a favor mate." grinned Harry.</p><p>"Oh shut it Pothead!"</p><p>And that is how Lupin found them once the elevator doors slid open.</p><p>"-jealous that I fight better!"</p><p>"As if!"</p><p>"Guys! What if they saw the camera footage from last week?" Theo gasped at the thought.</p><p>Pansy scoffed and examined her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Sod off Theo, as if they'd want to see that."</p><p>"Oh really, Parkinson? You sure you wouldn't?" Theo jabbed back.</p><p>A loud clear throat was heard and immediately made them all stand at attention with their hands clasped behind their back.</p><p>"At ease agents." he sighed, "If you'll follow me there is someone I need you all to meet."</p><p>The six of them trailed behind Remus who stopped at the grand doors of a conference room and slid his key card to gain entrance. </p><p>At the end of the great oak table sat Director McGonagall. Now she was a force to be reckoned with. McGonagall was a level 10 clearance, which meant she had access to everything and everyone. Lupin was only a level 7 and the trainees were a level 4. </p><p>But don't be mistaken. It takes blood, sweat, and tears to get to McGonagall's level.</p><p>And most of it wasn't hers. </p><p>"Good morning Trainees. Or shall I say Field Agents?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>The six of them were back at the house they shared. Courtesy of the program.</p><p>They were all trying to process what had just happened in the last hour. </p><p>"There is a special case that was brought on to me and it seems our older agents don't... fit the criteria."</p><p>The group frowned because if older more classified agents weren't the right ones for the job, what made her think they were?</p><p>"Now I am sure Lupin has mentioned Nathan Granger?"</p><p>They all sat up straight and snapped their heads to the Director who was staring out the floor to ceiling window. At the back of the wall, a screen illuminated.</p><p>Harry was the one to break the silence. "State renowned lawyer. Represents high class clients and cases. Rumored to be working with the Riddle crime family." </p><p>"Right Agent Potter," McGonagall said, sitting herself back at the end of the table. From her own folder she took out a paper and motioned the group to do the same. "We have been watching Mr. Granger for years, waiting to see if he'll slip up and make a mistake." The screen changed and a picture of an older man, a face you were sure to remember, popped up; tousled brown hair and deep amber eyes, prominent features, and expensive looking suits. "Nothing has worked thus far until one of our board members suggested we try a more - direct approach."</p><p>"I don't understand. What does this have to do with us?"</p><p>At this, Lupin sighed and placed his elbows on the table, "Everyone is always focused on Nathan's cases and who he is going to defend next. But it seems that the people forget about his most prized possession. His daughter."</p><p>"Yes, precisely. Agent Nott this pertains you all because she is going to be the key to it all."</p><p>If it weren't for Theo kicking Pansy under the table, he was sure she'd be catching flies with her mouth wide open. </p><p>The screen changed again, showing a pretty brunette clad in a school uniform.</p><p>"Hermione Jean Granger. Student at the University of Cambridge. 19. English Major."</p><p>Pansy quickly shook her head and found her composure, "So you're telling us that we're going to what? Just creep into her life and ruin her?"</p><p>"Not at all Agent Parkinson. While we are asking you to go undercover, we are merely suggesting to... infiltrate her life and gain access to her father. See the goal here isn't her, it's her father."</p><p>"Uh..." Zabini started. "Okay so what you're saying is, our assignment is what? The girl? And we're just going to pretend to be her friends?"</p><p>Lupin briefly glanced at Malfoy and back, "Among other things."</p><p>"Yes. Well agents, you see why we need the six of you for this assignment?" </p><p>McGonagall was waiting for an answer, but they all knew there was only one she was willing to take.</p><p>Draco glanced at the group sitting up straighter as if reassuring them. He sighed seeing their apprehensive faces. He knew Blaise made a good point, infiltrating an innocent girls everyday life wasn't at the top of his bucket list. But this was the job they signed up for. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Come on guys, this is part of the job. We should be able to put feelings aside and do this."</p><p>Pansy and Daphne hesitated because they knew it was dirty and inhumane to treat someone like this. The boys knew it too, but Draco was right. It was part of the job and this was a task they couldn't say no to if they were ever going to move up.</p><p>They all seemed to silently agree and with a verbal "We're in." confirmation from Draco, the group was free to go their apartment and start reviewing their assignment and covers. </p><p>"What the fuck did we just get ourselves into?" Harry sighed, taking another swig from the glass.</p><p>From his side, Blaise could only spit out a few words, "A fucking rollercoaster that's for sure."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Ginny if you don't hurry, we are going to be late for our shift!"</p><p>The two girls were getting ready to go to work. A small and quaint café not too far from the apartment they shared. </p><p>"Geez woman, I'm right here!" said the girl dashing out of her room, " Hey 'Mione, I know we said no roommates but rent is getting a little tight and soon we won't even be able to afford groceries and since you won't ask your loaded dad th-"</p><p>"Oh Ginny you know how I feel about asking my dad for help." The curly-haired girl sighed grabbing her purse of the kitchen island heading to the door.</p><p>"Yeah I know," Ginny groaned. "but finals are coming up! And I don't think I'll be able to focus on exams when I'm pulling a double shift on a crowded Friday." The redhead frowned, pulling her hair into a ponytail, bag and apron in tow headed to the door.</p><p>Hermione closed the door behind them and proceeded to head down the stairs. Taking a glance at her stressed out friend, she couldn't help but give in. While Hermione had access to a lot of money because of her father, she made it a point that she could earn her own living despite what others thought. Even though her parents still paid for her school. Scholarships she received didn't cover a fraction of tuition.  And since she was given a nice portion of money for school, she had used most of it to put it down for the apartment with Ginny. </p><p>She loved her family, truly. But it all got suffocating sometimes. "Fine! Okay, yes. We can get roommates, but you're cleaning out both of the rooms since it's mainly your junk."</p><p>Ginny squealed and turned to give her best friend a hug. "You won't regret it! And I promise I'll clean it, but you'll have to help me. God knows why we caved into a 4 bedroom flat."</p><p>While she had a fairly normal childhood growing up, it all shifted when her dad started to get well recognized for his success. Imagine growing up in your 2-story house in a quiet neighborhood and suddenly moving into a manor that had an overwhelmingly amount of space.</p><p>If that wasn't enough, reporters and magazines were always wanting to have them in the spotlight. That's one thing she was grateful for, Dad always deemed it fit to keep her out of the constant vigilance of the paparazzi. </p><p>One recurring reporter was sure to take away Hermione's life expectancy away. Rita Skeeter just never knew when to quit. Especially with that oh so delightful story she ran from her 18th birthday. </p><p>"Granger's Good Girl Gone Rotten!" </p><p>How was she supposed to know they were going to be photographing her downing 18 shots with Ginny?</p><p>Dad had a field day with that one, contacting and screeching at anyone who had power to take down that tabloid. Safe to say that Hermione learnt her lesson and always took precaution when going out. </p><p>"Maybe new people is just what we need in our life." Hermione exclaimed, not knowing how drastically her life would soon change.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"If I hear you sigh one more time Nott, I will glue that mouth shut!" exclaimed a frustrated Blaise from across the living room.</p><p>The group was currently sitting in the sofas revolving a large glass table that had papers and files sprawled out involving their new case. Daphne and Pansy were sharing a laptop, trying to gather more information on their new friend.</p><p>Theo crumpled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it right smack at Blaise's face, letting out a very long and dramatic sigh.</p><p>Blaise let out an exasperated breath, "I need some air. I'm going to the balcony."</p><p>Daphne looked up from the laptop resting on Pansy's lap and stood up. "I'll join you, it's getting a little stuffy."</p><p>Draco glanced up from the papers in his hand once the pair left. "Why do you have to be such a prat? Keep it up and he's going to knock some teeth loose."</p><p>"It's fun pissing him off, " shrugged Theo with a smirk, "and it's not as if you never do it."</p><p>"Yes, but I do it with class, not a paper ball to the face." With a grin, Draco returned to the task at hand and picked up another folder. He had gone through countless of records pertaining her education rather than her as a person. </p><p>Top of her class. Numerous extra-curriculars. Volunteer work. It was all the same. So your basic over-achieving swotty good girl. Frustration clouded Draco's head. It's not like knowing her sodding marks is going to help us befriend her.</p><p>The look Lupin gave him didn't go unnoticed. Draco knew what he was implying at given his history with women. If he had to work and play at the same, then so be it. Maybe he'd get a little fun out of this.</p><p>Flipping the folder open, magazines and clippings scattered the floor making a mess. As he bent down to retrieve them, a certain headline caught his eye. </p><p>Well, well, well. What do we have here?</p><p>He opened the magazine, locating the right page. A picture of a brunette and redhead downing a shot. A curly haired girl dancing. Said curly haired girl on top of the bar.</p><p>Draco smirked at the magazine in front of him. Miss good girl can get naughty. </p><p>An idea suddenly cleared his head, "Hey Pans, where did you say she worked at again?"</p><p>The raven haired girl scrambled for a folder on the table. "Uh..." she drawled out, "...bloody papers... Aha! Gryffs Café, it seems to be a few blocks away from her apartment. Why?"</p><p>Draco abruptly stood up throwing the papers on the table. "I suddenly feel quite famished. Potter, fancy in joining me?" He grabbed his black long coat and gloves to keep him warm from the night's cool weather.</p><p>Harry did not want to know the thoughts running through his head but he knew he couldn't leave him to roam around free. With a defeated tone in his voice he sighed out a, "Yeah, why not Malfoy."</p><p>"Don't be daft Draco," said a cautious Pansy "how do you even know if she works today?"</p><p>A devilish grin crossed his face. "I don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diners and Deliverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was less than an hour to closing time when the bells chimed, signaling a customer had just walked in the near vacant restaurant. The café sat on a quiet corner of a cobblestone street surrounded by boutiques, a few art galleries, a bookshop, and several more diners down the street. There are small trees lining the sidewalks wrapped in soft twinkling lights that never stop glowing nightly all year long.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny were currently in the back counting money and finishing up some inventory paperwork before closing time. Ginny's head popped up at the ringing of the doorbell and turned to her friend and put on her best puppy dog face, indicating she didn't want to go and take the customer's order. Ginny was known for her convincing endeavors, especially when she pulled her puppy dog face, and it is no surprise when she usually comes out victorious at whatever fool she just tricked into doing her bidding. Hermione wasn't a stranger to Ginny's tactics, but she was also not immune. Hell, look at this afternoon, after she was merely peer pressured into accepting new roommates.</p><p>She sighed and smiled at her ludicrous but familiar attempt. "Alright, but you're buying dinner."</p><p>Grabbing her pen and notepad, Hermione made her way to the front counter to grab menus. She glanced around taking notice of the two guys that had just walked in and were being seated in the corner booth. </p><p>Her gaze automatically followed the taller boys frame and his white blond hair. With his back facing her she couldn't see his face but if he was anything like his friend she knew she shouldn't be disappointed. The friend seemed only a few inches shorter, but she was positive his good looks and bright mossy green eyes played to his advantage. The dark haired brunet scanned the diner and immediately locked eyes with her, giving Hermione a small nod and smile. </p><p>Ginny was suddenly at her side following her line of sight. "Oh, hottie alert! Never mind I can take that table."</p><p>Hermione chuckled and started walking to the booth, "Behave Ginevra."</p><p>When she reached the table she set their menus down and risked taking a good look at the blond. Her throat suddenly dried because hot couldn't describe the man in front of her. His sharp jawline and high cheekbones on his creamy skin. A slender hand with long fingers decorated with rings. And those eyes!</p><p>Eyes. Silver eyes staring at me.</p><p>She felt her neck suddenly burn and there was a fluttering sensation in her stomach. I think I'm coming down with something, why else would my stomach feel like that? Why are my palms so clammy? Ew, okay, I'll just wipe them on my apron. Have I been quiet this whole time? Oh, hell.</p><p>She looked away and cleared her throat hoping her voice didn't betray her. "Hello, what can I get for you today?"</p><p>The dark brunet spoke up, "A strawberry milkshake and french fries please."</p><p>She jotted his order down and glanced back at the blond who seemed to be already staring at her, "And for you?"</p><p>"Black coffee. Didn't have an appetite tonight." He shrugged with raised brows and a smirk to the boy in front of him that seemed to be hiding a secret. </p><p>With an awkward chuckle she grabbed their menus and started stepping back, "We'll have that out in a bit."</p><p>Didn't I just wipe my hands? Why are they still sweaty!? I shouldn't have been staring but holy shit is he hot. And oh I could just fall deep into his eyes, like swimming in liquid mercury. I wonder if you can actually swim in liquid mercury. Why haven't I reached the counter yet? Am I rooted to the spot and I just don't know it? No, my legs are moving, good. Stupid, stupid girl! Why must you be so nervous around attractive boys!?</p><p>"Okay if you don't get his number, I will." Ginny whispered in her ear.</p><p>She knew her flirting skills were not as adequate, but could they have been that bad that Ginny already called dibs? It's not like Hermione was unattractive. She liked to think that Ginny's constant peer pressure to work out with her had it's perks. And she could thank the Gods for being generous when it came down to her chest and bottom area. Even without all that, she had a stellar personality that could win millions of hearts. At least, that's what her parents always say.</p><p>She considered the blond for a second. But that boy radiated danger. No good could come from that. </p><p>Hermione gulped and placed the order on the ticket holder, "I thought blondes weren't your type."</p><p>Only Ginny knew her soft spot for blonds, even ridiculously white haired blonds. I wonder if he bleaches it every other week. </p><p>"I was referring to the delicious dreamboat next to him, but nice to know where your head is." said a smirking Ginny.</p><p>Hermione turned to her with a scowl, "Whatever thought you have going on in your head, banish it!"</p><p>"But why? That guy there was just ogling you and you haven't been with someone since Ron!" Ginny winced as soon as the words left her mouth noticing Hermione's grimaced face.</p><p>Ron and Hermione met a year back when he was helping the redhead move in. They had a very on and off relationship, if you could it even call it that. At the moment, it was very off and to Hermione it was going to stay off until further notice.</p><p>Note to self: Don't date boys who think it's reasonable to cheat because your bedroom life is rubbish. What a wanker. </p><p>Ginny had given her brother an earful that day, cursing him left and right, including her eldest brothers. Hermione was glad to have a bestfriend like Ginny to have her back, despite Ron being her own blood. When things got too tough for Hermione regarding her family, Ginny was always there with rocky road ice cream and a Ryan Gosling chick-flic. She couldn't ask for someone better to be at her side.</p><p>Except now, when she's so determined for Hermione to talk to the blond. </p><p>With a sheepish face, Ginny chose her next words carefully. "Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to bring that up, but it has been a while and I think it'd be fun for you to get back on the saddle!" she said followed by a wink.</p><p>Hermione sighed thinking of all the reasons why she didn't want to put herself out there. School was a priority, especially with finals at the end of the term. She needed to be able to have zero distractions in her life. She was also taking into consideration of her actions, another mishap and her family's name will be ridiculed even more, her dad's image included. The day she became of age is when she noticed men following her with cameras trying to get pictures of her anywhere. Dad paid them off with copious amounts of money, but there were still some photographers who managed to get embarrassing pictures of her. And she knew things were Ron were over, but it still pained her to think about what they had. She grew fond of him and his goofy behavior, but whatever attachment she had for him was quickly forgotten when she thought about what was said and done. She looked back to Ginny from her lazy gaze that had drifted to the corner booth where the two boys sat. "And I will, but not anytime soon Gin. I think it's best I focus on myself more. You of all should know how packed my schedule is for this term and it'll be me facing my father's wrath if I don't do well."</p><p>A bell rung in the air, alerting them of an order ready to be taken away. Hermione grabbed the big silver platter and took the food and beverages to the boy's booth. Before approaching their table, she could tell they were having a heated conversation, but it suddenly stopped when they could hear footsteps coming towards them. She mentally prepared herself for the shock of silver eyes and reached deep down for the calming customer service voice, ridding herself of the giddy thirteen-year old blushing at the blonde's ring-adorned hands.</p><p>Almost instinctively, Hermione put on a smile and distributed their orders, "Is there anything else I could get you two?" </p><p>The blond boy took a sip of his coffee and smirked as he placed it back on the table. "Could you have the other waitress come for a bit? I'd like to ask her something."</p><p>She could feel the heat on her cheeks forming and her stomach dropped a bit as she worked to compose herself. With an obvious fake smile, Hermione muttered a sure and went to retrieve Ginny. </p><p>"He's asking for you." she said in a clipped tone.</p><p>Why is it always the cute ones who aren't interested in me? What does she have that I don't? Oh right- blazing red hair and a fit body. Maybe he's just into redheads? After Ron, I sure as hell am not.</p><p>Ginny straightened her spine and widened her eyes, "Brunet hottie? On my way."</p><p>Before she could leave, Hermione grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Presumptuous blond actually."</p><p>Okay, she knew she had no right to be mad. But there was a twinge of bitterness she couldn't explain. And it's not like it was Ginny's fault, boys were just naturally oblivious. </p><p>"Huh. Be right back." And like that, she marched right to the booth probably to give him a peace of her mind. </p><p>Oh please don't embarrass me.</p><p>She tried to see what crude comments Ginny was spewing but she was angled in a way that shielded both of the boy's faces. As if they could hear her thoughts, Ginny turned and pointed at Hermione with a confused face. Hermione didn't even notice she was fiddling with the cash register and immediately slammed it shut and walked to the back.</p><p>That! That!... That witch! I could-</p><p>"-strangle you!" Ginny was now in front of her grinning from ear to ear. Hermione tried finding the words to talk to Ginny without making herself look like a fool. "Gods my face was probably red and not like a pretty blush, like an embarrassing red that spreads all the way to your ne-"</p><p>"Hermione!"</p><p>She stopped at Ginny's words and took big gulps of air trying to calm her anxiety.</p><p>"Now that you're done being melodramatic, Draco would like to know if you're single." </p><p>Hermione leaned up against the door frame that separated the kitchen from the rest of the café from behind the counter. She pulled Ginny in and made sure the door swung closed before she stood on her toes to stare at the two boys through the small porthole window. The brunet boy was rolling his eyes at something the blond was saying. Hermione could see a sneer of disgust on the blonde's lips as the brunet boy dipped his fries into his strawberry milkshake. Ginny was the only other person Hermione knew that dipped their fries into their milkshakes. </p><p>Me? Single? He was asking if I, Hermione, was single!? Wait- which one was Draco? What kind of name is that anyway? Sounds pretentious and presumptuous- wait a minute!</p><p>As Hermione struggled to debate what to think, Ginny noticed the pair of boys get up and make their way to the counter. She silently opened the door and took Hermione, who was too deep in thought to even notice, with her towards the register.</p><p>It took Hermione a couple of minutes to piece together who the hell Draco was and instantly put on her best poker face. </p><p>"Well, you tell Draco he shouldn't have other people do his bidding if he wants to know about other's personal lives!"</p><p>She froze on the spot, completely humiliated and recalled her father's often words.</p><p>That temper of yours pumpkin is going to get you in a lot of trouble someday. </p><p>She hadn't learnt the other boy's name but he was snickering at Draco's side, trying to contain the laughs at her outburst towards the blond.</p><p>"You seemed rather skittish love," he placed his palms on the table leaning into her with a raised brow and a small leer, "and I didn't want to scare you off with my incredible charm." </p><p>Hermione looked down at the blonde's hands on the counter. His slim fingers were decorated with thick and expensive looking silver, his index ring being the most eye-catching as the snake coiled around the band. Before she could drool over his hands, Hermione cleared her throat. </p><p>He didn't even know her. He had no right to be that flirty and cocky. Not only was he making fun of her, but he assumed that she'd be infatuated with him. Someone that confident deserved a bruise to the ego, no matter how good looking.</p><p>A small smirk formed on her lips erasing all trace of embarrassment on her face. "Don't worry, I can assure you that wasn't going to happen, but I appreciate the sentiment."</p><p>He knew she was mocking him, but his expression didn't waver. If anything, he liked that she could fight back and have a good row with a complete stranger.</p><p>Two can play that game, Draco.</p><p>Not wanting to spend another second glaring at the boy, Hermione rang them up with their total and waited for them to pay. The other boy swiped his card and thanked her, taking a glimpse behind her shoulder where Ginny most likely stood.</p><p>Once they were out the door, she turned and looked at her red-headed friend who stood with her hands on her hips and raised brows. "If that's your idea of flirting, I got to tell you, It's not very good."</p><p>Letting out an exasperated breath, she took off her apron and walked to the back to grab her and Ginny's belongings. "I am exhausted, let's go home."</p><p>Ginny, with a big smile, retrieved her stuff from Hermione and in a sing-songy voice she said, "You're not denying it."</p><p>She rolled her eyes as they headed to the back car park. "Drop it. Goodnight everyone!" She yelled to the remaining people and left the restaurant. </p><p>Draco and Harry were in the back car park of the restaurant having a cigarette. Small puffs of smoke curling as they exhaled into the cold dry air. Call it intuition, but something told them to not leave just yet. </p><p>"You were a bit of ass in there." Harry said breaking the silence of the situation that just happened inside.</p><p>Draco scoffed and took a long drag from his cigarette before turning to Harry's face, "Yeah whatever. Don't act like I didn't see you checking out little red riding hood." Harry's cheeks reddened but ignored Draco's retort by taking another drag of the cigarette and diverting his attention to the faint glowing lights adorning the trees before talking again. "You were still an ass Draco. That wasn't the plan now, was it?"</p><p>Draco's initial plan was to ask the redhead friend for Hermione's number but before he could say anything she started giving him an earful about how to treat women. Harry had to cut her off when she started threatening his precious bits and explained that Draco was wondering whether Hermione was single or not. </p><p>And then Hermione had to get so offensive. Women. It was quite entertaining goading her and he always appreciated a sharp tongue. This was supposed to get them a way in for their mission but it seemed he might've just made it worse.</p><p>Harry was leaning against the car waiting for an answer when the back doors burst open and out came the same two girls. The boy's heads turned to watch the two girls, the redhead rolling her eyes while the brunette, hair now free from the restraints of a ponytail, ran her fingers through her curls getting rid of any unruly knots as if they held the day's stresses. They were in an in-depth conversation they they missed the boys on the other side of the car park. Draco and Harry's suspicion eased when they noticed nothing wrong and blamed paranoia for them wanting to wait. I mean, they did have a mission to do and their jobs were on the line. </p><p> Before they could get in the car, the sound of an engine sputtered, refusing to start. Harry was already halfway in the car when he looked up to Draco tilting his head, asking a silent question. </p><p>Harry closed the drivers door and shook his head at Draco, "Let me handle this one." while throwing his butt of cigarette on the floor and stomping it out with his foot.</p><p>He huffed in annoyance and stayed rooted at the stop as Harry cautiously approached the girls, not wanting to freak them out since it was so late. As he got closer, he waved at the redhead in the passenger seat trying to get her attention.</p><p>Wide-eyed, Ginny stepped out of the car and approached the boy with a slight shiver from the cold night. Harry noticed her shiver and started taking his jumper off when a pair of the softest hands stopped him, "No it's okay! Unless you were just taking off your sweater for the heck of it then this is embarrassing." She looked up at him through her lashes.</p><p>He started chuckling as he completely peeled it off handed it to the girl, "Please, I insist." He looked down at her noticing the faint freckles adorning her nose and rosy cheeks. "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself back there, my name is Harry."</p><p>Although she was already wearing a thin long sleeve and her own jumper, she often found herself shivering at any slight breeze. Unable to resist, she took the soft material from his hand and welcomed the lingering warmth from the jumpers owner. The sleeves were too long and the hem reached mid-thigh but it was probably one of the most comfiest article of clothing Ginny has ever worn.</p><p>"Thanks." she said with a small smile. "Ginevra. My name. That's mine. My name that is, my name's Ginevra. I mean, my legal name," she nervously sputtered and couldn't tell if it was because a tall attractive brunet who just gave her his jumper, was smiling softly at her or if it was just the cold weather. "But my friends call me Ginny. So you can call me that, or Gin, that works too."</p><p>Harry's soft chuckle made Ginny's knees go weak as a slight smirk adorned his lips. "Well Ginevra, given that you are pulling my jumper off better than I could, I think it's safe to call you Ginny." She could've stayed there staring at the pair of gentle eyes until the sound of someone's throat being cleared broke them from their daze.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p>Draco was now standing next to Harry giving him a shit-eating grin. "Oi! Are you quite done flirting Harold," A faint blush bloomed their cheeks, "Or shall I come back in five minutes when I know you've absolutely made a fool out of yourself?" </p><p>Hermione decided to get out the car as well when she saw Draco approach the car. Much to her annoyance, she also had forgotten to bring something to provide her warmth. </p><p>"Sorry princess, don't expect me to gallantly hand you my coat as well." He simpered at Hermione, still holding a cigarette between his fingers. Hermione's eyes scanned his hand with the thick silver rings before quickly looking up to face the presumptuous blond. </p><p>Princess? Surely not yours, pretty boy.</p><p>"That's quite alright, I wouldn't want to produce a rash from some itchy material." she sneered.</p><p>"Why you little-"</p><p>Harry stepped in, stopping Draco from saying anything else. "Does the car need a jump start? I think we have some cables in the trunk."</p><p>"I'll pop the hood." Ginny said as she met Hermione's curious eyes and wrapped herself in the borrowed jumper and went to the drivers seat and Harry to retrieve the car.</p><p>Draco and Hermione were looking at everywhere but each other until a puff of smoke hit Hermione right in the face. She started coughing and fanned the smoke away that was coming towards her.</p><p>"You're being dramatic." Another curl of smoke.</p><p>"And you're being completely inconsiderate!," her eyes narrowed, "Do you know the many health risks that come with smoking? Besides that, second hand-"</p><p>"There!"</p><p>Ginny and Harry gone through the process of connecting the cables on both vehicles, but the engine refused to start.</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips together and sighed, "Great. Now we have to walk."</p><p>Ginny groaned at the idea. They weren't that far from their apartment, but walking at night? And in the cold? Bad idea. </p><p>"Nonsense, we'll drive you!" Harry spoke up shooting Draco a Agree-with-me-you-tosser look, "Won't we Draco?"</p><p>Oh yeah, let Harry save the bloody day.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Draco spit out knowing that this would help them with the Granger girl. Draco knew this mission was important. They've been after Nathan Granger for a long time now and taking him down could prove they could be actual agents and be taken serious. Lupin could recognize the success and his leadership skills and offer him a high ranking position he's always dreamed about. But this Granger girl was proving to be feisty. Maybe a little too feisty for him?</p><p>Nothing I can't handle.</p><p>Hermione looked at Ginny who seemed on board with the idea if it involved the other bloke. You cow! You just met him, don't get all putty with him now!</p><p>"Ahem, we really wouldn't want to trouble you." she urged. She crossed her arms as she tried to shield herself from the cold while trying her best to telepathically communicate to her best friend who was currently distracted by a certain brunet boy who's glasses were starting to slip off. </p><p>He shrugged readjusting his glasses. "It'd be no trouble, really. But if you all aren't comfortable we totally understand."</p><p>Hermione quickly did mental notes of the pros and cons of accepting a ride from the boy's. They seemed harmless enough. Well, the brunet did. Blondie could do some damage. She had taken self-defense classes per her father's requests, and if they tried anything, they'd be met with a kiss from her right hook. </p><p>She looked to her right where Ginny stood giving her those puppy dog eyes for the third time today.</p><p>Ginevra Weasley, you evil, manipulative, genius, bitch. Oh what the hell, I have my location on.</p><p>"Alright, we can just leave the car here and have someone fix it tomorrow."</p><p>Hermione went to her car and grabbed all their belongings and locked it once she was done. She walked to the boy's car and opened the back door where a certain redhead was supposed to be sitting.</p><p>"Sorry, sweetheart. Looks like you're stuck with me in the backseat." he taunted. He hesitated knowing he needed to be a little kinder and make a good impression. "My names Draco, yours?"</p><p>She stepped in the warm car, ignored the question, and made sure there was plenty of space between them. "Hands to yourself or else." She said, a slight authoritative tone in her voice.</p><p>His eyes glimmered. "Promises, promises."</p><p>With that, the car moved heading to the apartment where her warm bed, lengthy book, hot tea, and cat were waiting for her.</p><p>Oh Ginny, was going to owe her big time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ginny and Hermione are such a duo! Please be patient with me, not sure when the next chapter will be posted since my schedule is hectic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! I’m a bit rusty but this trope and storyline has been stuck in my head so here we go! Also huge thanks to johnmulaneyscousin for beta work? Alpha?? Still getting the hang of the terms...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>